In the automatic loading of a molded container with a plurality of fragile articles, such as eggs, the latter oftentimes strike the exterior of the hollow posts which are disposed adjacent the pocket being filled with the egg. By reason of this contact the egg is frequently cracked or otherwise damaged and the container becomes soiled thereby rendering the loaded container unmarketable.
In order to reduce the incidents of egg damage due to the aforementioned cause, various post constructions have heretofore been utilized wherein portions of the wall panels are of reduced thickness of material or are slotted, slit or otherwise deformed so as to render the wall panel more yieldable to the impact of the egg. Such prior post constructions; however, have been found to be inherently weak and ineffective as supports for the cover section of the container when loaded containers are stacked thereon. Furthermore, the formation of such post wall panels oftentimes requires costly equipment and the utilization of complex molding techniques.